User blog:Artic heat/Concept of Operations Wishlist
ConOps Checklist IMPORTANT: With all questions, be able to answer: Why? Initial Conditions 1. What vehicle are you on? Lander, because all of our information collecting will be on the ground with soil analysis. 2. What are the initial conditions? 462 degrees Celsius and 90 atmospheres a. If on the orbiter, what is your orbital velocity? Do you deorbit? N/A b. If on the balloon, is the balloon moving? N/A c. If on the lander, do you deploy during descent or after landing? If during descent, what is your initial velocity? We will deploy after landing to reduce the impact. Deployment 1. How do you deploy? Describe. We deploy out of the robot by hovering to the surface. a. What do you use to propel you? We will use our robots use of propellors to lift with a small rocket in order to control the descent. b. Which direction? What angle? We will deploy in a downward motion at a 180 degree angle. c. Where on the vehicle are you? (Top, bottom, side, etc?) We are on the bottom of the lander. d. What is your velocity when you exit the vehicle? 2 miles per hour e. What acceleration did you experience inside the muzzle? None 2. What do you do after deployment? Describe. We will immediately go and start collecting data. a. If on the orbiter, do you enter the atmosphere? At what angle and velocity? What kind of thermal protection system do you have? What is its size? N/A b. In the atmosphere, do you fall, float, glide, etc? If so, how long and where? Our robot does not go in the upper atmosphere. c. Do you experience drag? Is it active or passive? How much drag? No drag is experienced. 3. What precision is required with your deployment? (Are you aiming for a specific event or location? If so, how large is this location? How far away are you from the location? Can you hit the location?) Our deployment requires minimum precision since we are just dropping our payload where the lander lands. 4. Do you deploy one probe or multiple? How? We will deploy multiple probes once the payload lands, it will break appart when they are outside of the lander. 5. Do you deploy at one point in time, or at intervals? We will deploy the robots at one time. Measurements 1. Where do your measurements take place? (Give specific measurements from a reference location – e.g., what altitudes, what locations, etc) Our robot takes measurements at the surface of the planet at the equator. 2. What is the environment like (temperature, pressure, chemistry, etc) where you are taking your measurements? The temperature is 426 degrees Celsius and at a pressure of 90 atmospheres. 3. What are your probes characteristics while taking measurements? Velocity, time-of-flight, … etc. While taking our measurements one of our robots will be semi-sationary while the other will be moving and collecting data. 4. Does your payload have to “do” anything to take measurements? Must it be oriented in a specific way? The one robot must be stationary to take some of its measurements while the other instruments on the other robot can be moving while it takes information. 5. How does your payload take measurements? Our payload takes measurements with cameras, thermometers, and moisture sensor. 6. Does it take measurements continuously or at intervals? What are the intervals? The robot takes information at intervals in order to conserve power, except for the cameras which will be on the whole time; adjustments will be made if nessecary. 7. How long (time wise) do you take measurements? We take measurements on a range of 1 minuite to 5 minuites except for the cameras. 8. What instruments do you use to take the measurements? Do you have single or multiple of the instruments? We have multiple instruments and they include a thermal and regular camera, thermometer, and mosture sensor. Sending Data 1. When do you send your data back? a. Do you send it back while you are taking measurements, or after your measurement collection is complete? We send our information back while we take measurements. b. If during measurement collection, how often? What intervals? We will send data durring the intervals when the other measure ment devices power off and when the camera is going we will send data every 5 minuites and it will be sending for 2:30 minuites. c. If after measurement collection, for how long? How long does it take? Is there a waiting period after measurement collection and before sending data? There will be a waiting period of about 2 minuites and it will take about 2:30 minuites. 2. How long does it take (total time) to send all of your data back? It will take about a week to send all of our information because of the camera sending continous data. 3. Where do you send your data? (Lander, Balloon, or Orbiter) We will send our data to the Lander. 4. Where are you when you are sending your data? What are the conditions at this location (there locations)? When we are sending our information it will be at the normal surface temperature at 426 degrees celsious and 90 atmospheres. 5. What are the probe characteristics while you are sending data? Velocity, time-of-flight, … etc? While we are sending data we will still be doing our normal operations of collecting data. 6. Does your probe have to “do” anything to send data back? Must it be oriented in any specific way? yes, it must have a line of sight on the lander but it does not have to face in any particular directon to send the data. Then it will be the landers job to forward the information to the sattelite. 7. Does your probe have to wait for the orbiter/lander/balloon, to become viewable? If so, how long is it viewable? How often? How long do you wait? Yes the lander must be veiwable for the robot to send its data and it will be viewable for about a week, we might change the data later. 8. Do you have time to send all your data back? yes we will have time to send all of our data back. Other 1. Do you impact the surface? No a. Do you need to survive? N/A b. If so, at what velocity and angle? What is your deceleration distance? What is your g-load? N/A Category:Blog posts